Lost Momentum
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: This story starts off with a fourth grade humphrey, who's life runs pretty smoothly, until many hardships hit him in the face. better story than summary. this story is based on my life, so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Momentum

Chapter 1:

The Larger They Are...

(AN- I came up with this story climbing my tree. I normally speed up the branches. But this time I stopped in the middle, making the rest of the journey five times harder, because I lost my momentum. Whenever I finally arrived at my branch that I always sit on, my previous encounter caused me to think deeply about my life, and how it was mostly smooth untill I "Lost my momentum" a few years back. This story is based on my own life. Most of the big events you will see happened to me personally. Once my character passes the age of fifteen I will probably be making stuff up, keeping the story going, but I don't know how long that will take. I do not own alpha and omega, but I really own my plot, cuz I lived through it. Names of Humphrey's parents are Lezlie and Richard. Enjoy. This story is just a relief from my other ones, so don't expect really frequent updates, so please follow and it will tell you when I happen to post another chapter of this. This crap is extremely personal, so I'm the only one who can call it crap. You are now intering the mind and life of the authorical genius of Adam Tyler Lovell.)

Omniscient POV:

"Push!" Richard comforted his wife as she fights through the labor of their first child. Lezlie grunted and gave one last push before a child finally "popped" out. The nurses vigorously rub the newborn, who is screaming his little lungs out.

"It's a boy! What will you be naming your bundle of joy." one of the nurse gushes.

"Humphrey." the couple both say in unison.

"Humphrey Lovell, what a beautiful name."

TIME SKIP: Nine Years

Humphrey's POV:

I am entering the fourth grade as I start what will be another great year at my school SilverCreek, home of the mighty Jaguars. Well, not yet at least, us Elementary children are called "kittens" by the middle school down the road. But just wait until sixth grade, I'll be a jaguar, the fierce jungle predator of this school.

But that isn't until two years from now, so I'm going to enjoy what's left of my elementary time for a while.

I walk up to my new class that I was introduced to a few days ago during the open house. Room 217, Ms. Carrol's class. I place my hands on the straps of my faded black booksack I have had for two years already and walk in the room.

The brightly colored room smells of a freshly waxed floor and a generic janitor's orange scented air fresher. The markerboard is filled with big letters, spelling out words such as "Bellringer " and "Homework". These words don't particularly scare me, I look forward to any chance to put my mind to the test. Last year things weren't that hard for me. The math problems were too easy, books too small, words too short. I enter this year hoping it will prove some sort of challenge, because I heard that the transition from third grade to fourth grade is a big one. I hope some more work is involved. Something I can waste my free time with, since I live where no other kid does. Yeah I play outside a lot, but it gets lonely when all you have is trees with very low branches to keep you company.

I don't mind though. Climbing those trees frees me from my problems. You know, as many problems an elementary kid can get. How many times am I going to move again? Last year was the first time I've been at one school for two years.

I snap out of my daze when I hear an all familiar voice approach me. "Hey Humphrey!"

I turn my attention to Lexi. Her long blonde hair trails behind her petite body as she skips over to me. Light on her feet as her arms hang playfully by her sides. Her green eyes glittering, white teeth peaking out in her small, sweet smile. She gives me a quick hug, and we converse about our summer.

The thing is, she is my girlfriend. Young love, really young love. My parents just thought that it was cute. I just go with it. And enjoy it.

Yep, this year is going to be great. I'm the top of this grade, people look up to me and all are my friends. It's like I have taken a mighty stand. One that cannot fall.

"Hey bro!" I hear, and I turn around and see Salty.

"Hey man!" I perform our complex handshake that only Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and I know. Salty is taller than me, but almost everyone is taller than me, and his brown hair falls messily over his deep blue eyes that can literally melt a girl's heart. He has always been cool that way, his very outgoing personality and natural charisma makes him an ideal choice for the ladies, or at least that's what he tells me.

Sooner or later Shakey walks up, and we do the handshake. Shakey is slightly smaller than me, which I find unusual, his short dirty blonde hair is spiked up. His smile can warm the room, grey-blue eyes shine, despite the naturally dull color.

Then Mooch strides in. His black hair is combed to the side, but a few strands disobey the style and slip past his eyes, and pale skin happens to shine under the lights. We do the handshake, or at least attempt it. He forgot most of it, causing a very ackward situation to arise from the problem. We all just laugh and enjoy are reunion. Yup, these are the best buds I'm ever going to find.

The bell signals us that class is beginning, and we all grab a seat, Lexi in front of me, and my Salty and Shakey on either side of me, Mooch squeezes himself in the back. I feel like the foundation of this circle of friends, the leader who rose up when this shool was first built in second grade.

Excitement of being back with friends I haven't seen in three months causes the precious time to slip through my small fingers, and I climb on the long yellow bus all too soon. I sit in silence, awaiting the arrival of my home, just to fall asleep and eventually start the process over.

(AN- since this chapter and chapter two are linked, I will release this when I'm done with chapter 2. Well, thats how it all begins.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

... The Harder They Fall

(AN- this is where things pick up, so to speak. Enjoy.)

Humphrey's POV:

The brakes on the large bus squeal in protest as the old vehicle slows to a stop in front of my elementary school. I skip out, knowing this day will be as great as the days before. Ever since I was admitted into gifted in the beginning of September, I have finally received that challenge I have longed for. Now it is mid-November, and my birthday is right around the corner.

I get to my class slightly later than usual, for the bus driver pulled over to the side to give us a long talk about bus discipline and rules. I have no idea what she said, I was too busy breaking rule #5. I sit down in my seat and look to my side and notice that Shakey isn't present again, and this has been the third day in a row. I shrug my shoulders and tell myself that he must be sick. The cold season has arrived, and he must have caught something. I force my attention back to the lesson on the board.

The day passes on like every other day. Me and Lexi take turns chasing eachother at recess. I finish the math assignment twice as fast as everyone else, giving me time to take a well-deserved 15 minute nap. I hop on the bus to go home. Nothing unusual until I waltz into the living room, my mom watching the news. I sit down next to her, not really caring that the news is on. I just watch the screen.

-And on to some sadder news, Police found facts from the devestating car crash that had taken place last Monday off of Desire street. Two intoxicated individuals in their early twenties in a truck drifted off into the wrong side of the road, slamming in a head on collision with a car that contained two passengers. A father and his ten year old son. The collision instantly killed the ten year old boy, with the name of Shakey Benson. Police say...-

I do not retain anymore of what the news lady had said. Shakey? That can't be my friend Shakey! Then the hard, cold realization hits me full force. My friend is dead.

I cry myself to sleep that night, which intensifies the severity of my dreams. Dreams I want to forget, which show the reality that I want to forget.

It is morning and I shuffle around, groggy from the restless sleep last night. I get ready, still unable to fully grip what has happened.

The bus pulls up to school, but I don't jump out with my usual enthusiasm. I take one step after another, looking like a machine. I thrust myself into my seat, and cover my face into my hands. This does not prevent my eyes to stray over to Shakey's seat. Lexi walks in the room, looking slightly the same as I do. You can see the lack of sleep in her eyes, and she looks at me. I can tell she knows what has happened, for she has the same look on her face, that I have on mine. A look of disparity and helplessness. Tears start streaming from her face when she understands that I know the horrible truth. Salty busts in to the room with his usual charisma, unaware of the situation, with Mooch right behind him. He strides over, then stops in his tracks as he notices us. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's Shakey... He died." I manage to spit out. Confusion spreads over Salty's face, then you can tell that it clicks inside of his head. I tell them all of the details I have heard from the news.

"No," Mooch says. The teacher then orders us to sit down and she starts calling out role. She then approaches Shakey's name, then pauses, looking at his empty seat with a glazed look in her eyes. With a small, pain ridden sigh, she skips his name.

And for the next two weeks my friends and I act like machines, unable to fully accept the fact that we will never see Shakey's face again.

But thanksgiving break rolls around, and I am just one week away from turning ten. My spirits start to lift once more, until I hear some shattering news.

"We're moving?" I sputter.

(AN- and that's the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this. Other updates for my main stories WILL come soon, I do not know when. When summerbreak rolls around again there will be way more chapters posted, but that's a long way away. Alright then, adios -SilverWolf1500) 


End file.
